The present invention relates to the service for increasing the efficiency in the power distribution business and its system by means of minimizing the electric power loss in the power distribution system or by implementing the plant and equipment investment effectively for the power distribution system.
Conventionally, calculations of efficiency gains in power distribution operations have depended heavily on subjective judgment of the operator. In general, as the power distribution companies give priority to the reliability of the power distribution system or the reliability of the electric power supply rather than its economical operation, correctness of the performance and efficiencies of the power distribution operations have not been verified.
Generally, the efficiency increase in the power distribution operation is provided as part of the power distribution efficiency increasing system, in which a relatively large scale investment on the plant and equipment including the introduction of the remote-operated circuit breakers and switches and sensors is needed.
In connection with the power liberalization movement, the importance of strengthening of the baseline of the management operation increases for the power distribution companies. It is commonly recognized that the optimization of the plant and equipment investment and the cost reduction of the electric power supply are specifically prime tasks among other things.
And furthermore, as described above, the efficiency increase in the power distribution operation conventionally depended heavily on the subjective judgment of the operator and the performance and effect in the economical operation has not verified explicitly, which makes an insecure business model.
In addition, a relatively large scale investment on the plant and equipment is inevitable for increasing the efficiency in the power distribution operation.